A simple matter of faulty wiring
by SomuchSarcasm
Summary: In which Jou is stuck between two Brunettes and has to make a choice that seems more difficult than it has any right to be. Seto/Jou/Seth *Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hallo! This is the original story I promised Nagareboshi-lover. It's late and not that spectacular. But I hope it's still acceptable! _

_I'll be posting it in two parts. So, if you can forgive the spelling errors, please enjoy!_

It was by chance that Jou happened on the two bickering brunettes that afternoon. For a moment he stared before starting to back out of the room as quietly as he could. He did not really want to come between those two bastards. They were probably fighting about something stupid again.

Alas, two identical blue stares focused on him right before he could fully retreat.

"Puppy. Good, you're here."

Jou grit his teeth. Seriously? They were seriously intending on dragging him into this?

"Hi guys. What's up?"

He forced his voice to be calm and walked closer to the pair. The men in front of him could have been twins. They were both tall with shortish brown hair and freezing blue eyes, although one pair was also framed by heavy black lines. The owner of which was smiling at Jou in pleasure.

"Jouno! It's always pleasurable to see you."

Seth reached out to ruffle Jou's hair and the blonde leaned back to avoid the movement with a grimace. "Call me _Jou,_ would ya! Why d'ya always do that, anyway?" He growled, but the Egyptian only smirked and deliberately misunderstood the question, "Because you're awfully cute when you become annoyed."

There was a soft, but audible, sigh from the other brunette in the room and he said eloquently, yet still managing to convey a feeling of utter boredom "Would you like me to leave while you two get on with your session of stimulating conversation?" Jou rolled his eyes a little, but smiled at Kaiba nonetheless.

"Hey, Kaiba, so it's goin' well? What were the two of ya fighting about this time?"

The blonde sounded resigned, as if fights between the two were terribly common. Which it was. Kaiba shrugged slightly. "You, isn't it always you?" His tone was way too smug for Jou's liking and he blew out a breath loudly.

"Why?"

"This, supposed, genius wants to know why I get to have the first date. As if it isn't obvious." It was Seth's turn to roll his eyes, a languid, almost comic, movement. "So I told him that obviously because you like me _so_ much more."

Perhaps the main difference between Seth and Seto was that Seth had teasing, playful streak, about a mile wide. Of course, it riled the young CEO up dreadfully and usually left nightmare inducing scowls and bad moods in its wake. Just like right at the moment. And for perhaps the 1000th time Jou really regretted having finally caved under the pressure and agreed to play this stupid dating game with them. Bloody annoying, persuasive assholes.

Well, at least they were handsome.

"Seto, we've been through this. Ya have a company ta run and ya'll be busy on my first day off, that's why I'm goin with Seth first. You're just being difficult and ya know it." Seto crossed his arms and huffed eliciting small smile from Jou. A few months ago he'd never have believed that his rival, and overall the biggest asshole ever born, could do something that made him look so cute.

"Fine, but he better be in one piece for when it's my turn."

This was directed at the other brunette who rolled his eyes again. "Yes, yes. We _did_ agree not to try and sample him on the first date, gentleman's honour and all that. I _do_ remember."

Jou gaped at them, "Hey! That ain't your choice you bastards!" He snapped in indignation. All fight left him a moment later as both men merely looked at him, their facial expressions clearly stating that it was indeed their choice.

QQ

Jou stood in the foyer of his small apartment and checked himself over in the mirror one more time. He looked good, even if he did say so himself. Then again he had also spent some time getting dressed. Hell, he'd even asked Yugi and Anzu for help all the while trying to play down how excited he was. It wouldn't do for his friends to find out how attracted he really was to the other man. The teasing would _never_ stop.

He checked the gold watched borrowed from Yugi again. It was five to nine, so it was probably time to get downstairs.

Jou took the stairs two at a time. He knew he could have taken the elevator, but small spaces made him uncomfortable, also the reason why'd he'd chosen an apartment on the upper floors. The view gave an illusion of space. Arriving in the foyer of the building he nodded to the doorman and pushed through the revolving doors. The apartment was actually way above what he could afford, but when Kaiba had learned of his search for somewhere else to live the brunette had stepped in and taken over. Arguments had followed and it had taken a while for them to reach a compromise. Finally Kaiba had offered him a place in a KC owned building. And while Jou's pride had wanted to refuse, his brain had realised that it was the best offer he would ever get. So he'd taken it and surprisingly Kaiba hadn't been smug about it at all, in fact, it was seldom mentioned that he'd helped Jou. Needless to say it had definitely raised brownie points for Kaiba.

Seth was waiting outside the front door leaning casually against the side of a silver convertible. He was dressed simply in tight black pants and a white tank that contrasted handsomely with his tanned skin. White teeth flashed in a lazy smile as Seth pushed himself away from the car and reached over to press a kiss against, a suddenly nervous, Jou's cheek. "Hey there beautiful. This get up just for me?" Jou felt himself blush a little and thrust his hands into the pockets of his grey jeans. "Well, ya did say ta not wear everyday clothes." He muttered and earned a chuckle from Seth. "I did and you look appetising." Jou looked up at Seth to see his smack his lips teasingly.

"Whatever ya ass. We goin?"

Seth smiled again and opened the car door with a flourish.

"My Lord."

Jou couldn't help himself. He smiled at Seth's silliness and got into the car, but not before giving his 'knight' a light smack in the passing.

QQ

Jou leaned between Seth's legs and sipped his drink as he looked over the dance floor. He was standing at the bar with Seth sitting behind him his arms wrapped loosely around the blonde's shoulders and a drink dangling from his hand.

At first Jou had been sceptic as Seth pulled up in front of the dodgy building. His wariness hadn't quite faded when Seth led him inside and he'd taken in the smoke filled interior and sticky floors. Apprehension had finally faded when they approached the bar, service was fast and the drinks were cheap. Soon the dance floor was filling up too. Bodies were swaying to the thumping beat and Jou became aware of his own body unconsciously moving to it as well.

Being the physical person he was, Jou loved dancing and it filled him with pleasure that Seth had kept that in mind. Finally tossing back the last of his own drink Jou squeezed the brunette's knee and stepped forward so Seth could slide off the stool. Once he was up Jou grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor with eager anticipation. Seth slid his hands over Jou's hips and Jou leaned into him again as they moved to the fast paced music.

There were other same sex couples on the dance floor with them and for a moment Jou wondered if the taller man had planned it so. Both Seth and Seto knew that Jou wasn't quite comfortable displaying affection in view of the public's critical eye. He smiled briefly at the thought, but then Seth jerked him closer and the music speeded up and he realised that even if it had not been so, he wouldn't have managed quite give a fuck.

QQ

Seth opened the heavy front door to Seto's manor and slipped inside after giving a last nod to one of the patrolling guards. It was just past four in the morning and Seth wondered if the other man was awake. The CEO had the most fucked up sleeping pattern that Seth had ever seen, but at least he was quiet. Although, the house was so big it wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't. As it was, Seto was like a ghost. He never raised his voice and never ran, sometimes when Seth rose for an AM snack he wondered if the other man had just gotten up early or if he had never gone to bed at all.

Not that he spent too much time dwelling on the topic, it wouldn't do for anyone to think he was at all interested in his housemate's welfare.

Not unexpectedly Seto was awake and sitting in his study wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and steadily typing away when Seth passed the room. The Egyptian couldn't resist pausing in the doorway and leaning back, proudly displaying the hickeys Jou had made on his neck throughout their night of dancing.

Cold blue eyes were raised from the computer screen, but to Seth's slight – but not unpredicted – disappointment, didn't react to the sight. "Had fun?" Seto asked and Seth smirked like a cat.

"I did.

Please remember, dear Seto, to not be your boring old self when it's your turn or you'll lose."

Seto rose from his seat and walked closer. A small frown was dragging his forehead down as he stopped in front of Seth.

"You're toeing the line, Priest."

His voice was low and not entirely filled with only anger. Seth's smirk remained in place and he placed a finger to his lips coyly.

"Sorry? I thought you enjoyed honesty."

His own voice was a husky growl, clearly stating a need that had steadily been building during his night with Jou. Not that he cared if it was blatantly displayed in front of Seto, in fact the young CEO was probably one of two men that he _wanted_ to display it to. Seto's frown had blossomed into a scowl in the meantime. "You stink of cigarettes and sex. Did you fuck?" The vulgar word sounded unexpectedly erotic rolling off the other man's educated tongue. It stirred Seth up just right and he leaned a little closer before whispering breathlessly.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Seto snarled wordlessly and crashed their lips together making Seth growl appreciatively into the anger fuelled gesture. They definitely did not have the healthiest relationship, but at least the sex was mind blowing.

QQ

"Geez Seto," Jou huffed as they toiled up the steep grass covered hill. "This is a conspiracy, right? Yer aim is to get me so outta breath that I won't be able to talk to ya." His only response was a chuckle which made Jou scowl sourly. Of course the bastard wouldn't be soundin' tired at _all._ "Don't mind it, Pup, we're almost there." The brunette in front of him twisted his head slightly and a small smile graced his features as he looked at Jou. The blonde couldn't manage a scowl when Seto was smiling just so, so he rolled his eyes at the taller man instead and shoved him slightly. The movement drew another chuckle from Seto and he caught on of Jou's hands to help him mount the last curve of the hilly field they'd been traversing. When a small plateau opened before them Jou was thankful, seems like they had finally reached their destination.

For a moment he onlt stared at the scene in front of him in surprise. Then he had to will the laughter bubbling in his throat to subside. "Seto…is that a picnic setup?" A slight blush settled over Seto's aristocratic nose. "Perhaps," He admitted.

"How did ya get it up here?"

"I had it delivered by the company's helicopter."

"Then why the hell didn't we have been delivered with the company's helicopter?"

"Well, where would the fun in that have been?"

The blush was gone and the young CEO was in full smirk mode. Jou rolled his eyes again, "Ya call that hike fun?" He griped and tumbled without ceremony onto the thicket blanket spread over the grass. "Well…I can think of more enjoyable things I suppose." The taller man's face was blank as he surveyed the grassy spot where a basket and blanket Jou currently occupied had been laid out. Jou watched him carefully for a moment, something tickled at the back of Jou's mind. From the way the brunette was standing around he'd also guess that there was something else. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Ya got somethin' else planned, don'tcha?"

"Would you like to eat first, Puppy?"

Seto asked as method of diversion and made to sink down next to Jou, but the Blonde wasn't going to let go. "No thanks, I'll see what else ya got first." With an exaggerated sigh, that Jou had only ever heard Seto use on Mokuba, the man halted his crouch and held out his hand for Jou's, "Oh alright, but it's another 15 minutes' walk." He added and grinned sharply at the already complaining Blonde.

QQ

They stared at the bridge in front of them. "Bungee jumping?" Jou asked, a little breathless. He'd always wanted to try it, but had never quite had the money to just spend it leisurely where he wanted. "I admit to doing some research." The CEO said, smiling a little at Jou's expression. "I had intended to book it out for the day, but you seem to have an aversion to extravagance. So our appointment is in 10 minutes."

Now Jou understood why Seto had pushed him to move so quickly during their walk, they had an appointment to keep, but that meant…Seto had anticipated Jou's behaviour precisely. He'd counted on the fact that Jou would figure out there was something else and that he'd insist on doing it first. He supposed he could have been pissed, but it was kinda endearing that Seto had gone through so much trouble to set everything up.

"There's just one catch," The CEO's voice broke through his thoughts and caused him to look away from the tall bridge.

"Yeah?"

"We will have to jump together."

"Huh? Ya couldn't get two appointments after each other?"

"Well, no, I could have gotten whatever I wanted." Seto looked uncomfortable for a moment before the unaffected mask slid into place again. "Except, if I have to jump alone I will most likely have a heart attack." Jou's eyes widened for a moment before he understood. "Ya don't like heights? But ye're always jumping outta moving planes!" Seto cleared his throat discreetly, "Yes well, those jumps are always out of necessity. I can do many things if forced to."

Jou had never expected to be the one that Seto would confide something such as this. For a moment he wondered if this was just a strategy in Seto and Seth's dating game, but almost immediately after he felt ashamed for thinking such things. After all, even if both brunettes treated this current mess as a game, Jou knew had made them understand quite clearly that it was not. Ignoring the intense way Seto was looking at him he nodded his head in the direction of the bridge. "Well, c'mon then, I'll show ya just how fun it can be ta do stuff just for the hell of it." Seto's expression softened and he even managed his trademark smirk, "I'm sure you will."

QQ

"You're laughing again." The sulky statement cut Jou's current chortling attack short and he leaned over to peer curiously into the brunette's face. The brunette's lips were slightly pursed he looked as if he was still deciding whether to throw a tantrum or not. Jou almost rolled his eyes, but instead leaned over to pluck the piece of fruit that the CEO was mauling from his fingers. Groaning appreciatively at the succulence Jou stretched himself out on the blanket and pillowed his head on Seto's thighs.

"Aw, c'mon Seto. Think of it as laughing _with_ you, not _at_ ya." A smile tugged at his mouth in remembrance. He looked up at Seto's face and caught the CEO giving him a Look. Moments long they were stationary, until finally Seto seemed to relax and allow his lips to curve slightly as well. "You are impossible, be glad I enjoy your company so much or I might just have had you thrown off the bridge for daring to laugh at my discomfort."

The current situation was all to blame on the sound Seto had made when they'd been standing on the platform right after Jou had wrapped his arms around the brunette and tumbled them into space. The soft squeak hadn't been heard by anyone but Jou, but it had caused him to burst out laughing as they hurtled through the air on their way down. Seto had immediately pinpointed the reason for his laughter, but had only felt stable enough 30 minutes after their jump to glower at Jou for the action. The blonde's unrepentance hadn't appeased Seto at all and neither did the short bursts of giggles that came periodically during their lunch. Jou had resigned himself to the brunette's pouts. He knew that nothing he said would make Seto feel better for his uncharacteristic utterance. Although secretly Jou thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard anyone utter. Another thing that Seto would definitely not smile about. Strangest of all was the brunette's attitude at the moment. The Seto Jou had known in the past would indeed have had him thrown of a bridge or sent home or something other than sitting casually and even allowing the offending blonde to lounge in his lap.

Jou found he loved this new side to Seto and wondered if this is what the brunette would have been like with a different past and responsibilities. Still, he mused silently, it was of no real matter. He'd have this little piece of Seto to keep to himself.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey guys :) Le second part! If it seems that Jou came to a decision rather quickly, please keep in mind that some time does pass between the previous chapter and this one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: (I'm always forgetting 'em these days :/) I do not own Yu-gi-oh. _

Jou woke with a start. He raised his head from the hard wooden surface that was definitely _not_ his pillow and squinted. Oh yeah, he'd been catching winks at the back of his English class and hadn't quite noticed when it had ended. His bleary look around the empty class cleared the sleep from his brain instantly when he caught sight of Seth. The brunette was sitting next to him, turned sideways in the seat and leaning on one tanned arm so he could watch the blonde.

"What're ya doing?!"

Jou blurted. Irritation quickly took the place of his initial startled reaction when the Brunette only smirked at him.

"I was under the impression people come to college to learn."

Jou scowled at him and gathered his shoulder bag. "Beats me what the fuck you're doing here then, since ya know everything already!" He snapped and began getting to his feet. A gentle hand on his forearm paused his action. "Okay, okay. I apologise. Don't run off will you?" Jou searched Seth's handsome face for any trace of mockery and when he saw none, sank slowly back onto the padded bench.

"What's up?"

Seth smiled a much nicer smile this time and shrugged a shoulder. "There's a pool at the manor. I thought since you are not working this afternoon we could make use of it while the CEO slaves away at his day job." Once again Jou searched Seth's face to see if he could discover any hidden motives. It _was_ the height of summer and on other days like these he'd wish desperately for a little water to cool off in. So he gave in, with less reluctance than Seth knew and rose to follow the taller man to the parking lot.

"Not telling you about my day with Seto though."

Jou said as an afterthought and watched Seth pout at him in disappointment. "Damn," The Egyptian muttered, "That closed mouthed Stiffneck wouldn't say anything either." He grumbled. His failure in getting information didn't stop him from slinging an arm around Jou's waist. "Just a little?" He whispered in the Blonde's ear and was rewarded with a chuckle. "It was great." Jou said with a teasing smile. "And that's all ya are gettin' from me." With another exaggerated pout Seth rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Fine, be like that, but I'll get it from one of you yet." Jou laughed once and swiped a hand through the hair in Seth's neck quickly. "Yer welcome to try." He said suggestively and slipped from Seth's grasp to jump over his convertible's door and plop into the passenger seat. Seth stared after him for a moment and after a mumbled 'shit' moved to catch up.

QQ

"Come on, Seth! I thought ya invited me here to swim!"

Seth tipped his expensive sunglasses downward and gazed at the Blonde in the water from his languid position in one of the lounge chairs surrounding the huge pool. Who knew that he'd have turned out to be such a fish?

"I'm quite comfortable watching you splash around, thanks."

He slid the glasses back into place and turned his face to the sun. Of course it wasn't as potent as his home country's had been, but it was adequate and quite enjoyable. But _not_ when it was suddenly blocked. Seth frowned snapped his eyes open to eye Jouno just as the first drops of skin warmed water splashed onto his bare torso. Jouno took seconds to grin at him and suddenly shook his wet head vigorously. Seth barely kept from howling as he was splashed thoroughly and sprang upright to grab at the slippery Blonde, who evaded him just barely and divided gracefully into the water. In moments Seth had discarded his shades and was diving in after the brat.

"You little…" He got no further, finding he had to scramble to keep from getting pulled under by the playful Blonde. Their cat and mouse game ended finally when Seth found himself pinned against one side of the pool with his upper back digging into the sun warmed bricks around the edge. An enticing, glistening wet Jouno had hooked his legs around his waist and was currently leaning in closing while smirking smugly at him.

"How'd ya like them apples?"

Jouno was allowed seconds more to gloat before Seth proceeded to make him aware of just what kind of position they were in. He slid his hands under the other's bottom and pulled their hips flush together. His questing mouth moved upwards, passing his jaw fleetingly and caught Jouno's mouth hotly. He slid one hand out of the water and cupped the back of the Blonde's head to tip it backwards and swipe at his closed lips. Jouno readily opened his mouth and curved his lips mindlessly against Seth's when their tongues tangled together. The kiss lasted only moments longer before Jouno managed to slip from his grasp again. The blonde dipped his head under water in embarrassment, but was pulled upwards seconds later. Seth smiled at him quickly and jerked his head over to the lounge chairs.

"Breather?"

He asked casually and Jou agreed with a nod of his own. Seth wasted no time in hoisting himself over the edge of the pool. "I thought poor people didn't know how to swim." He said as he straightened and turned to hold out a hand for Jou. The blonde rolled his eyes at the statement and proffered hand and pulled himself from the water. "Ya know, they call 'em public pools and us poor people will make do when we have to." His words carried a hint of teasing amusement that was replaced by an undignified squawk when Seth grabbed him and seated him firmly between his legs on a poolside chair.

"Seth, what the hell."

He grumbled and was shushed summarily. "Nothing. I just thought we'd have a serious chat for a moment." Seth murmured casually, but his voice had dropped in intensity as if there was something in the air that he was afraid to disturb. Jou squirmed. He knew exactly what Seth wanted to talk about and wasn't sure if he could give a coherent answer yet. His own feelings had been giving him strange messages for days and it left the Blonde more confused than he'd been in, well, forever. Mainly because he was sure that somewhere his wiring had gone wrong and were sending faulty signals to his brain.

"What do ya want me to say?"

He finally mumbled, equally softly and shifted once again in Seth's arms. He felt Seth press a butterfly kiss onto his bare, quickly drying shoulder. "Whatever you want." The other man replied calmly. Jou sat quietly for a long while. During his contemplation he could feel his body slowly become less damp, but the man at his back didn't move as much as a muscle to disturb him. Which Jou was very grateful for. "I think," Jou hesitated once more, before pushing on resolutely, "I like ya, maybe…maybe love ya." He sunk lower in the Brunette's embrace when a satisfied purr carried from Seth's chest to his back. "I love you too, Jou. Not that this is news." He added with a chuckle that broke then tension surrounding them. Jou might have complained about the wise crack if he hadn't been floating in a cloud of satisfaction. Seth had finally called him Jou! He smiled hugely and snuggled back under Seth's chin before a content sigh escaped himself softly. There were long moments of comfortable silence in the warm sun before Seth spoke up again.

"What about Seto?"

Jou straightened at the mention of Kaiba's name and contemplated escaping to the pool again. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't avoid the topic forever, which didn't mean he wanted to speak of it! No one wanted to speak about their madness out loud, after all. "Well, I probably love him, too." Today seemed to be the day for blurting things out. "And don't lecture me! I'm perfectly aware that it's strange!" He growled before Seth could utter a word. The other man pulled him back against his chest before he could get more charged up and murmured soothingly. "Relax, in all honesty it would have felt strange if you'd said anything else." He words made Jou sit up and twist around to see his face. "You're serious? Bu-but what about the impossibility of loving two people at the same time and all that?" Seth kept his eyes steadfastly on Jou's and shrugged deliberately. "Who the hell's going to tell you, or me for that matter, how to love?" He stated matter of factly. "Now all that's left is to convince that rigid, unbending, anal…"

"Seth!" Jou cut in and the other man pulled a face.

"_Man_, of the fact as well." He finished with a cheeky grin that had Jou shaking his head ruefully. "I'll do it. Then maybe we can get it done _without_ any bloodshed."

QQ

Seto stood at the glass sliding door and stared at the couple on the patio. They had left the door open and it was just in accidental pausing that he had heard the confession. It had frozen him in his step to hear the two people closest to him confessing to each other and all of a sudden it had felt like a gap in his heart, that he hadn't even known existed, had widened into a soul sucking black hole. Seto had experienced loss many times over in his twenty years of being alive, the most recent of which the humiliating defeats at the hands of Yami Mutou. But if it had, at least, taught him anything it was to not linger and move on. So he did just that. He took a step out onto the gaping abyss that surrounded him and realised that there was indeed still a floor. With that revelation it was ten times easier to escape before he was noticed. He carried on upstairs to complete his original errand and allowed himself but one aching moment with his head in his hands when the door was firmly closed. Moments later he straightened again and smoothed his features into an implacable mask. He was after all still Seto Kaiba and that name carried a certain weight.

QQ

Jou fingered the doorframe of the entryway he was currently blocking as he stared at the tall figure currently hunched over his laptop at the back of the big room and calmly typing away at some probably very important document. Jou frowned to himself. Without being overly paranoid he had the feeling that Seto was avoiding him, had been for days now, both him and Seth. And after all the attention he'd showered on Jou over the past weeks it felt particularly strange to be ignored. Moreover, it _hurt_. It felt as if Seto didn't care anymore. Which posed the question:

Was Seto getting tired of him?

Truthfully Jou was afraid to move into the room to find out.

He was so intent on the figure in the room that he jerked in surprise when a touch feathered over his shoulder. He twisted slightly to look up into Seth's face. The Egyptian had his eyes on Jou and followed his head movement when Jou jerked it in the direction of the other Brunette. Seth raised a silent eyebrow as if asking the Blonde what he was planning to do about the situation. He hadn't been unaware of Seto's behaviour either, but had kept out of it obediently and waited for Jou to make a move. Jou knew this and blew out a sigh before squaring his shoulders and facing the room again, it wasn't fair to any of them to delay this. At his back he could feel the older man's presence and it gave him the courage to step inside.

The sound of Seto's fingers clicking over the keys filled the dead air. At this late in the day the library was usually empty save for Seto and the librarian. Jou took a last breath and stepped up to the Brunette's table and cleared his throat wincing when it came out louder than he had intended in the silent room.

"Uh, hey."

Seto's fingers didn't stop the maddening dance over the keys as he replied.

"Hallo."

"How's it goin?"

"Well, thank you. Busy."

The reply was curt and the tip-tapping fingers incessant. Jou pursed his lips for a moment. Clearly this wasn't going anywhere. "Hey, Seto. Can we talk for a moment?" "Aren't we?" Jou grit his teeth. That tapping was _really_ getting to him.

"Seto, please."

When the Blonde spoke to him like that Seto could not help but do as he asked, even after the other day's events. The tapping paused as Seto saved his documents before closing the machine's screen and folding his hands almost primly on the cover. Blue eyes focused on honey ones as all 100% of positively terrifying attention was turned intensely on Jou.

The silence stretched on and Jou swallowed more than once during it. He knew he should speak up, should speak to Seto about what was going on before the Brunette lost patience, but…What if Seto really was tired of him? He had no idea of how to deal with that. Finally, Seto himself broke the silence. His cleared his throat much more discreetly in the oppressing silence than Jou had managed. "Perhaps I can make this easier for you." He stated with his voice void of any trace of emotion. "I am aware of your relationship with Seth and due to this it is understandable that you do not wish for me to pursue you any further." Jou stared, dumbstruck, as Seto started stowing his work. "Of course, it would be childish to ban you from the mansion. Feel free to come and go as you please, the Egyptian does live there after all. I will endeavour to make myself scarce." He rose fluidly when laptop and documents had been placed in a leather case and spared the unmoving Blonde a fleeting glance. "Now you must excuse me. I have other matters to attend to. We _are_ finished, correct?"

Jou desperately worked at his silent, stupid mouth. If it hadn't been so serious he would have been amused by the irony of the situation. What other moment in _history_ had chattermouth Jounouchi Katsuya ever _shut up_?

"No wait, Seto." He managed weakly and the tall Brunette paused in his tracks. "There _was_ something else?" Jou cursed himself again and finally the floodgates burst open. "Yeah! You moron, there is something else!" He was again, echoingly loud in the quiet room, not that he cared. "Ya know, ya piss me off some much when ya don't listen! It's normally scary as hell to talk to ya, how do ya think it feels when ya've turned on the business mode and just smoothly talking all over anyone else?!" Jou gulped in much needed air and added in a softer tone, "Besides, what have I done, anyway?" He asked finally to the point. Unfortunately, his little outburst didn't seem to have had any effect on Seto and the Brunette remained stubbornly unforthcoming. Instead he raised his shoulders in an almost unconscious, careless shrug and started heading towards the door again. Jou made a helpless movement with his hands and followed after the taller man. He almost ran into the broad back in front of him when the other stopped abruptly. Jou looked around Seto's frame to find the doorway blocked by another tall Brunette. Two sets of blue eyes glared into each other.

"Move."

"I don't believe he was finished speaking yet."

"Move."

"Give it a moment, you fool!"

"_Move!_"

Jou had never heard Seto raise his voice and it shocked him into mobility. In a moment he'd moved between the two and were gripping each by a wrist. He sent a quick thanks to Heaven that there weren't people around to witness their little drama before growling. "Just stop it, ya idiots!" Two sets of eyes finally dropped to his face. Jou ignored Seth's outraged look of 'me too?' and focused on Seto. "Seto, I have something ta say and ya gotta shut up until I'm done." Since Jou had not asked a question Seto bit his tongue and merely stared at the Blonde. Jou's calloused hand gave Seto's wrist a little squeeze.

"I do like Seth. But I like ya too. Don't look at me like that. I like ya both and I can't choose. Obviously I can't make ya choose this kinda crazy lifestyle, but if you could accept it…just maybe…" Jou trailed off under Seto's intense gaze.

"…So, just to clarify. You expect me to share you with _him_?" He jerked his head in Seth's direction and was answered with a affronted growl which went ignored when Jou spoke again. "Well, only if it's important enough to you." The Blonde sounded uncharacteristically meek.

He looked between the two Brunettes as they stared at each other calculatingly. Jou was beginning to worry slightly when the contest broke off and some agreement seemed to have been reached. Barely perceptible nods were exchanged and suddenly Jou was yanked into a snug grip between the taller men. His breath caught in his throat when warm breath ghosted over the sensitive shell of his ear.

"I can do that."


End file.
